Caleb
by Divergentfan10163
Summary: one shot of the choosing ceremony in calebs pov. enjoy


Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated my school started and they load me with HW which I hate but I will update this weekend before the 10th (which is my birthday btw) this is not part of the story it's my writing assignment and I wanna know what y'all think. So please read it it's the choosing ceremony (in the actual book) in Caleb's POV

The Choosing Ceremony

Caleb

The bus we take to the ceremony is filled with abnegation people. Right in front of the building, there's a group people of people smoking. Candors in the front of course they're not afraid of anything.I can't believe that people would smoke. It causes lung cancer.

Most people are really nervous for their choosing ceremony but not me. I've always known where I belong and the aptitude test results prove it. Erudite. I don't really have any regrets about choosing this faction. Sure l'll miss my family but I know Beatrice will be there for them.

Beatrice seems really nervous. She grabs my arm to steady herself and I squeeze hers reassuringly. I'm really going to miss her. The elevator is crowded, so my father gives our place to a bunch of Amity and we walk towards the stairs. Soon we're engulfed by a mass of gray fabric walking up 20 flights of stairs.

As soon as we get there we arrange ourselves in alphabetical order by our last names. I stand between Beatrice and a Erudite named Ashley Prescott. This years speaker is Marcus Eaton. I remember father taking about the Erudite news article. I wouldn't be surprised if it was true.

There are five bowls in the center of the room so big that a person who's 3 feet and 11'' would probably fit in there. Each bowl represents a faction. Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, burning coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor. When Marcus calls my name, I will go up there, and he will hand me a knife. Then I will cut my hand and pour my blood on to the water.

Before my parents sit down they come up to Beatrice and me. My father kisses Beatrice on the forehead and claps me on my right shoulder.

"See you soon'' he says without a trace of doubt.

Mom hugs both Beatrice and I and leaves. I grab Beatrice's hand and squeeze it so tightly that it hurts.

Marcus stands on the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless and clears his throat into the microphone. ''Welcome'' he says. ''Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world''

Or in my opinion right to choose his own way in this world by possibly leaving your family. I feel Beatrice's fingers squeezing hard on mine as I squeeze back.

''Our dependents are now sixteen. The will stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." ''Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame a warring world. Rather, they determine that it was the fault of the human personality-of humankind's incineration toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray.''

''Those who blamed aggression formed Amity''

''Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite'' I inwardly smiled at that.

''Those who blamed duplicity created Candor''

''Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation''

''And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless''

I've never really liked have been always reckless doing foolish stunts.

''Working together, these five faction have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of the society. Abnegation has fulfilled the our need for selfless leader in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and care-takers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction I not limited to these areas. We give on another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose we find life, apart from that we would not survive.''

Marcus continues, ''Therefore this day marks a happy occasion the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us towards a better society and a better world.''

Everyone one starts to applause and Marcus reads the first person.

Before i knew it Marcus calls out the girl next to me, Ashley Prescott. She walks up to the five bowls and takes the knife from without any second thoughts, she confidently cuts her palm and drips her blood in the bowl of water.

''Caleb Prior'' Marcus calls out. I squeeze Beatrice's hand one last time and walk towards the center of the room. I take the knife from Marcus. I glance one last look at my parents and Beatrice before slicing my palm on the bowl of water. It hurts a lot but, bearable. The crowd starts whispering as I walk to the Erudite side of the room.

''Beatrice Prior'' Marcus calls out. I see her hesitantly walking towards Marcus. He hands her the knife and she looks over the bowls. I can tell shes hesitant. She looks at me as if asking if I should stay and I nod. Gritting her teeth she cuts her palm and closes her eyes. She opens her eyes and thrusts her palm out. Blood drops in the middle of the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls. She thrusts her arm onto the sizzling coals. She quietly walks to the Dauntless side of the room. I stare after her shocked. My little sister Dauntless? I can't believe it. No wonder she was so nervous after the aptitude tests. I just hope she survives Dauntless initiation I've heard its really harsh.


End file.
